i love u
by JimmM
Summary: Une réunion, Mycroft qui présente ses excuses et une secrétaire qui entre sans frapper. [OS MYSTRADE]


**Je suis très productive en ces débuts de vacances… C'est fou.**

**Comme d'habitude : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Bonne lecture ! :))**

.

.

L'inspecteur posa sa pile de dossier sur le table de la salle de réunion et s'assit sur la chaise en posant son cinquième gobelet de café de la matinée à moitié vide sur la pile. Une réunion sur la sécurité ou quelque chose comme ça était prévue et les autres personnes commencèrent à arriver. Son cœur se serra quand il vit Mycroft Holmes entrer, les yeux rivés à l'écran de son téléphone, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Il tentait d'éviter de le regarder mais ses yeux étaient attirés par lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'était Mycroft qui avait mis un terme à leur relation, ces cinq mois où l'inspecteur s'était senti heureux et vivant. La réunion prit fin deux heures plus tard et la voix de Mycroft retentit dans la salle :

« - Inspecteur Lestrade j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous. »

Des paroles furent échangées à voix basse et l'inspecteur répondit froidement :

« - Allons dans mon bureau. »

Ils se trouvaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux lorsque Mycroft brisa la glace :

« - Je suis désolé. »

L'inspecteur écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien entendu ? Des excuses ? De la part de Mycroft ? Il sentit toute sa tristesse remonter mais garda sa froideur.

« - Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. »

Mycroft plongea ses yeux dans les siens sans rien ajouter de plus. L'inspecteur s'en doutait, ce n'était qu'un moyen pour Mycroft de faire partir sa culpabilité.

« - Au revoir monsieur Holmes, lui lâcha-t-il en se retournant pour aller vers son bureau.

\- Je suis désolé parce que je n'aurai pas dû mettre un terme à notre relation. »

Lestrade se figea et se retourna vers lui.

« - J'ai pris peur, Gregory. Parce que je ne contrôle pas ce que je ressens pour toi, continua Mycroft, et je ne voulais pas qu'on te blesse pour ça. »

L'inspecteur pouvait enfin le voir, le masque de glace qu'il portait constamment qui se fissurait pour laisser apparaître une pâle lueur dans ses yeux qui étaient, l'inspecteur pouvait le voir à présent, gonflés, même s'ils étaient recouvert d'une épaisse couche de maquillage.

« - Et au lieu de me le dire tu m'as abandonné Mycroft.

\- Non, non, non, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je t'en prie Gregory. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le savait et avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours su. Il s'approcha de Mycroft et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement.

« - Mycroft je ne…

\- Je t'aime. »

Les mots étaient sortis d'un coup, et Mycroft s'était tout de suite tût en écarquillant les yeux. Lestrade soupira.  
« - Navré d'avoir abusé de ton temps, je…

\- Ne te défile pas encore une fois, Mycroft. »

L'inspecteur retînt l'autre homme par la manche, plongea son regard dans le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de le serrer contre lui.

« - Promets-moi de rester. »

Mycroft hocha la tête affirmativement et Lestrade se redressa au moment où une secrétaire entra dans son bureau.

« - Au revoir inspecteur, lui dit Mycroft en remettant ses mèches en place. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et avant qu'il ne la ferme, Lestrade lâcha :

« - Moi aussi… Monsieur Holmes. »

Il vit les yeux de Mycroft sourire avant que celui-ci ne ferme la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard son téléphone vibrait :

8:00PM ? -MH

Lestrade sourit et répondit dans la seconde :

SI TU INSISTES. -GL

.  
.

**J'avais teeeeellement envie d'écrire quelque chose où POUR UNE FOIS c'est Mycroft qui se met à nu (façon de parler, je vous vois venir!) et qui « vide son sac », que du coup c'est fait. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer cette scène mais bon je suis sûr que Mycroft en serait (secrètement) capable…**

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, je travaille sur un petit recueil d'OS, je suis sûre que vous aimerez ! En l'attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**

**XOXO**

**\- JimmM**


End file.
